Trouble at Torchwood
by Annie Coomes
Summary: The Doctor and Rose arrive at Torchwood only to meet things they couldn't imagine existed, why is Bad Wolf so important? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Trouble At Torchwood

Summary: As the Doctor and Rose investigate strange going ons they end up in Torchwood with Jack and Jackieonly for things to go from bad to worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who - you don't have to remind me though.

My take on what could happen in Army of Ghosts

* * *

The Doctor and Rose we standing beside the Tardis, they were inside the Torchwood institute investigating the recent accumulation of ghosts on planet earth. The Doctor took Roses hand as they prepared to walk down one of the long darkened corridors, he linked his fingers with her and squeezed, he knew there was no one else in the universe like his Rose Tyler.

'Ready?' he asked her with his familiar quirky grin in place. She beamed back at him

'Always' she replied before running down the corridor hand in hand with her Doctor. They'd been running for about five minutes following the sound of evil laughter that had been escaping down the hallways – they were trying to discover where it was coming from without being caught inside the building. They paused for breath and lent back against the wall as their bodies heaved.

'Nearly…. there?' Rose panted. The Doctor led go of her hand to wipe the sweat of her brow, he grinned down at her

'Not tired are we?' he teased. She took a gulp of air in then gave him a grin

'Course not' she told him as she stepped away from the wall. She put her hand out to him and smiled again

'Coming?' she asked as she prepared to run

'How could I refuse?' he replied before he grabbed her hand again. He paused for a moment just to watch her face

'What?' she asked him. He smiled at her and shook him head

'Nothing' he told her with a smile

'Doctor!' she began to moan but he dragged her off down the corridor again as they continued on their quest. The had been running down the corridor when they finally realised they had reached the person who was doing the evil laughter. She stood blocking the hallways, her hands folded behind her back; her head was thrown back as the venomous sound escaped her mouth. The Doctor coughed loudly and the lady turned around, she glanced Rose up and down then dismissed her with a glance, however when she looked at the Doctor her eyes seemed to linger over his body.

'Well hello there' she called out in a seductive tone. Rose instantly bristled at the Doctors side and she squeezed his hand tighter. He took a moment to assess the new comer, deciding if she was the enemy.

'Hello' the Doctor replied his tone friendly

'Hi' Rose called out – her voice icy cold. The woman didn't even acknowledge Rose she just walked straight up to the Doctor. She put her hands on his lapels and roughly tugged him forward forcing him to break his contact with Rose.

'Pleasure to meet you' she whispered in a sultry tone 'I'm Teriana' she told, Roses' jaw dropped as she watched the new girl making a move on her man. The Doctor kept his eyes glued to her face as he tried to decide what to do next – luckily for him Rose had already decided. She stepped in-between the two of them so that she was facing Teriana, she stood in the woman's face and glared at her.

'Isn't that nice' she spat as she stared her down. Teriana looked at Rose in contempt; she stepped around her so she was back next to the Doctor

'So who are you' she asked him, her voice dropping to a level that made Rose cringe. The Doctor eyed her suspiciously

'Why do you want to know?' he asked as he looked up at Rose. She was glaring at him and pulling a face towards Teriana. Teriana now had one hand tugging on the Doctor's lapel and the other hand hovering dangerously close to his hair, she was standing very close to him – so close that their shoes were almost touching at the toes.

'I'm just curious. There's a strange handsome man standing in my corridor, I think I have a right to know' she told him as she gave him a smile. The Doctor realised everything she said was true, he stepped back away from her grasp and smile

'Yes well, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose' he introduced waving his hand towards Rose who was now leaning against the wall glaring at the pair of them.

'The Doctor? What a strangely fascinating name' she drooled as she began to walk towards him again – at the same time the Doctor was walking backwards quickly trapping himself against a wall.

'So what's a man like you doing all alone in a darkened corridor with a girl like me?' she asked flirtatiously. He looked around and met Rose's eyes

'I'm not alone' he told her as he tried to side step her grasps. She followed him as she lent forward.

'But you look so lonely' she told him as she reached her arms out to try and hug him. The Doctor dodged her grasps and ran around to where Rose was standing. He stood behind her his hands on her hips as he tried to hide from Teriana.

'Nope, never alone – I've got Rose you see' he cheerily informed her as he continued to grasp onto Rose. Teriana looked at Rose in disgust as the Doctor leaned forward so his read was now resting on Roses' shoulder from behind.

'You can't honestly tell me you're interested in this bit of common?' she asked in disdain. Roses' mouth opened ready to defend herself but instead the Doctor grinned at Teriana

'Yep – no one in the universe I'd rather have at my side' he informed her before pressing a kiss to Roses cheek. His hands were now folded around her stomach so she cold hold his hands with her own, she felt so warm and safe inside his embrace. She couldn't help but stick her tongue out at Teriana as she watched them together – she knew that no one – especially not that woman could intrude in what they had. Teriana watched them for a moment then she decided that she felt sick – there was something about that girl she just didn't like.

'You never did explain why you were here' she told them coldly as she glared at Rose

'Ah… yes… well… we are here to help!' the Doctor declared. Teriana pulled her eyes away from Rose and looked back at the Doctor – she smiled at him again

'Good. Come this way' she said as she began to walk down the corridor. Every now and then she would turn back and look over her shoulder to grin at the Doctor.

'That girl really gets on my nerves' Rose began. The Doctor looked down at Rose who was walking along beside him

'She didn't seem that bad' the Doctor begun. Rose gave him a look

'A couple more minutes and you'd be holding her bra if things went her way' Rose complained. The Doctor grinned at her obviously jealousy, he reached down and grabbed her hand in a comforting gesture

'Don't worry – I'd never let that happen' he promised her, his voice low and warm. She looked up at him, her eyes troubled,

'Really?' she softly asked. He grinned at her as he put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close

'Of course!' he exclaimed. She put her arm around his waist and lent her head on his shoulder

'Good' she muttered. The Doctor smiled to himself as he rested his head on top of hers as they continued to walk down the never ending corridors.

'What a stupid name, it sounds like a type of pasta. I'd like ravioli, spaghetti and Teriana in a tomato sauce with bolognaise please' Rose began to mock her.

'Rose…' the Doctor warned despite the grin tugging at his lips.

'What?' she asked defendant as she began to giggle into his jacket.

'Pasta Girl – that's her name from now on' she called out as she buried her head into his jacket laughing. The Doctor joined in the laughter but stopped the moment Teriana turned around. He began to bit his lip trying to get rid of the smile that threatened to take over his whole face.

'Now, Rose we have to stop – we are being mean' he told her. She looked up at him and put on a serious face

'Sorry' she replied not sounding the slightest bit sorry. He shook his head at her but she could still she the laughter dancing in his eyes

'Oh, Rose, you have no idea what you do to me' he told her as they continued down the corridor. They continued discussing Pasta Girl as they made there way down the corridor being careful so she wouldn't hear them – not that Rose would mind. They were a few feet behind her when a door swung open and a man came hurtling out and flying into the wall. He lay slumped against the wall for a few moments then jumped back up as a huge green monster came flying out of the room.

'It's an Abzorbalof' an American accent called out. The Doctor and Rose both froze knowing that exact voice – they turned to each other – it couldn't be…. could it? They simultaneously called out

'Jack?' he turned his head and gave them his customary grin

'Just let me finish up here first guys' he called back as he jumped to his feet. The Abzorbalof started hitting at Jack with his cane whilst Jack tried to grasp the cane away from him.

'Do you wana hand?' Rose asked as she beamed at Jack. He glanced at her over his shoulder

'Na, I'll be alright – just give us a moment' he called out as he finally wrenched the cane away from the Abzorbalof. He held it triumphantly over his head and snapped it – the spark from the energy escaping the cane sent Jack reeling backwards.

'Nooooo!' the Abzorbalof screamed as he began to melt into the floor. Jack stood up and glanced around, Teriana was staring at him so he raised an eyebrow at her. He then turned to look at his old friends. He threw his arms out as Rose ran towards him

'Jack! I've missed you so much!' she squealed as he pulled her off her feet and into the air as he twirled her around in his embrace. 'Oh it feels like forever since I last saw you!' she delightedly called out as she clung to his neck. He finally set her down in front of him and grinned.

'Well haven't you gotten prettier?' he exclaimed as he looked at her, she blushed and grinned back. She jumped up and down a bit sit holding his hands

'Oh, I can't believe you're back!' she exclaimed again whist grinning manically. Jack finally let go off her but was still holding onto one hand, he turned around to look at the Doctor.

'So who's your handsome friend?' he asked whilst grinning. The Doctor stepped forward and was also beaming

'Well there's a face I'd never thought I'd see again' he exclaimed. Jack grinned at him and held out his arms

'How you been old buddy?' he asked as he pulled the Doctor in for a hug.

'Good… it's all been pretty good' he told him as he was released from the hug. Jack put his hands on the Doctor's face

'New face? I like it' he said before he winked at him. The Doctor smiled back, by this point Teriana stepped forward feeling rather left out and freaked out. She raised her eyebrows at Jack, ignored Rose and grinned at the Doctor.

'Clean up in corridor nine' she called into a speaker on her watch. She looked at the men

'If you'd like to ignore the mess and continue this way please' she told them before stepping over the gunk that was the Abzorbalof. The Doctor began walking and Rose stayed behind with Jack

'We must all follow Pasta Girl. Oh hail great Pasta Girl' she sarcastically remarked. Jack grinned at her then took her hand

'Oh, I've missed you' he told her with a grin before pulling her forward to where the Doctor was walking. Rose walked in-between the two men – each holding one of her hands – it was like the old days.

'Oi – mind where you're walking!' shouted a familiar voice that echoed through the corridor. Rose and the Doctor froze

'Mum?' Rose asked

'Jackie?' the Doctor moaned. They both turned around and surely enough Jackie was standing there with a mop and a bucket.

'Hello sweetheart!' she called out once seeing Rose. Rose ran towards her mum and gave her a big hug, the Doctor followed slowly behind dragging his feet.

'What are you doing here?' Rose exclaimed to her mum who was wearing a cleaner's outfit

'Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing. I got my self a job whilst you were away on one of you never ending trips with him' she said gesturing towards the Doctor who seemed to be trying to fade into the wall.

'As a cleaner?' Rose asked in disbelief

'Yeah, why not? I seem to spend half my time cleaning up after you so I thought I might as well get paid for it' she told Rose, she looked at the Doctor who was now trying not to smirk

'You got a problem with that?' she asked – he stepped back into the wall

'Nope – none at all' he told her

'Good' she said with a glare. Rose turned to look at the Doctor but was paused when a scream rang through the air.

* * *

Hope you liked. Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or torchwood...rub it in!

Glad you are all liking, thanks for your reviews- here's some more!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor exchanged a knowing glance with Rose who had met his eyes instantly. They turned to each other in preparation to grab the others hand and run in the direction of the scream – the only problem was the group of people blocking their way. Instead the Doctor and Rose stood there hand in hand whilst on one side Pasta Girl blocked the corridor and on the other side Jackie stood with her hands on her hips staring at them. Jack stood in-between the two women but further back nearer to a wall.

'You will ignore that' Teriana coolly informed them

'That was a scream – a real scream' the Doctor told her, not understanding, 'We need to find out where it was coming from'. Teriana stared at the pair of them

'No, you don't' she informed them

'It happens all the time around here – you just get used to them in the end and ignore them' Jackie moaned to them as she picked up her mop preparing to clean the Abzorbalof mess. Rose turned to look at her mum in disbelief

'You just ignore them?' she asked

'Well there ain't nothing you can do about it' she told them as water began to slurp over the top of the bucket and onto the floor.

'We shall proceed in this direction' Teriana told them as she continued to walk. The Doctor glanced sideways at Rose who was just staring at her mum in disbelief. He gently tugged her arm

'Come on' he whispered into her ear 'there isn't anything we can do here. It's best to just follow them and hope they lead us to the screams' Rose looked up at him still unsure but she slowly nodded. He squeezed her hand and they started to walk along the corridor, Rose turned over her shoulder

'Aren't ya coming Jack?' she asked as he stood there talking into the watch on his arm. He looked up at her – his gaze deadly serious for a moment

'I'll catch up with you later – I've got some work to do first' he told them, when Rose frowned at him he gave her one of his customary grins to reassure her.

'Promise?' she asked him meekly

'Yep' he exclaimed as he waved her off. Rose sighed and rested her head back on the Doctors arm

'All right?' he quietly asked, she frowned and looked up at him. Then she slowly shook her head

'What is it?' he asked worriedly. She studied his eyes

'I don't know – I just have a bad feeling about something…. a terrible feeling' she began to explain. As soon as she said that Adeloa turned around and stared at her – her eyes cold and empty – they were haunting eyes. Rose shivered as she stared at her – uncontrollable waves of fear shooting through her body and into her soul. Her hands were shaking and her jaw was chattering - her entire body was shaking uncontrollably.

'Rose!' the Doctor urgently called as he released her hand and stood in front of her. He pressed his hands to her cold face – she shivered under his touch, her eyes beginning to well. Her lips were quickly turning blue and her skin deathly pale. The Doctors' eyes frantically searched her face as she began to whimper; he pulled his long brown jacket of and threw it over her shoulders. She put her arms in the sleeves – drowning in the depths of the huge jacket, the Doctors face was distorted with fear and unknowing as Rose looked at him. He pulled her into his arms and crushed her there trying to warm her with the heat from his own body

'Oh Rose' he whispered into her hair as he held her close.

'What's happening to me?' she whimpered as she buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder.

'I don't know' he whispered 'I don't know'

'Come now, we must get going' Teriana impatiently told them

'Can't you see we're busy?' he spat at her. Teriana sighed and began to walk towards them

'Pasta Girl is….' Rose began to warn the Doctor but he shushed her. He held her to his chest still but turned around so he could see Teriana who was swiftly approaching. She stood directly behind Rose and batted her eyelids at the Doctor who stared coldly back.

'We must get going' she informed him

'Not why Rose is like this' he told her

'Then leave her' she stated simply whilst smiling at him. The Doctors brow furrowed as he watched her, anger came swiftly to his eyes

'I will not leave her' he told her – the anger being heard on each decibel. Teriana rolled her eyes as she watched Rose clinging to the Doctor.

'If you do not come you will be left here' she warned him. The Doctor paused to think then he heard the scream piecing through the air again – the scream sent a fresh wave of shivers through Roses' soul and her body shook violently, her breathe was coming fast and shallow – it created a cloud in the air every time she breathed out. The Doctor was at her side in an instant holding her up and feeling her forehead.

'Something's not right' he began slowly as he watched Rose deteriorate in front of him.

'I know – something's terribly wrong' she whispered her voice becoming weak. He put his hands on her face and looked into her eyes

'What is it Rose? What's happening?' he asked his voice cracking

'I….I don't know…' she whimpered before she threw herself into his arms. He caught her and held her close breathing in her scent

'We are leaving now' Teriana announced as she slammed the doors shut behind them so there was no going back. Teriana began to walk forwards swiftly, taking long confidant strides. The Doctor looked at Rose

'I know' she whispered 'It's okay'

'I'm sorry' he replied 'But I have to'

'You know I'd do the same' she whispered at him smiling. He grinned at her then lifted her off her feet – he held her against his chest, her legs dangling over his elbow, her head resting against his shoulder. Her blonde hair trailed down his back and he began to carry her down the long corridors. Every time a shiver ran through her she would lean closer into him and he would hold her tighter – his face becoming more determined and his eyes becoming darker. The further they followed Pasta Girl into the corridors the darker it became and the louder the screams became. Every time they heard a scream Rose would begin to shiver again, the Doctor longed to take her back to the Tardis, tuck her up into bed and feed her hot soup – but he couldn't. All he could do was close one hand over her ear in an attempt to block her from hearing the screams – she smiled gratefully at him but he could still see the ghosts that shadowed her eyes.

'We are here' Teriana announced as they approached two huge steel doors. Teriana eyed the Doctor who was still holding Rose

'You can put her down over there' she said gesturing towards the concrete floor – the cold, hard concrete floor.

'No, I'll be hanging on to her' he told Teriana. She walked slowly up to him, her arms behind her back studying him. When she reached him she raised her arm in an attempt to caress his cheek

'But then how can we become better _acquainted_?' she asked whilst she undressed him with her eyes. Just as her hand was about to reach his face Roses' hand came flying up and grabbed her wrist

'Not bloody likely' she told her. Teriana glared at her

'Can't you go back to dying?' she asked venomously

'Oi, Pasta Girl' Rose started – Teriana gasped and clenched her fists

'What did you call me?' she asked her voice deep and dangerous.

'I said-' Rose began but the Doctor started to walk back moving Rose away from her.

'No fights please' he whispered to her 'I don't want to see you get hurt – especially not when you're like this'. She looked up at him

'What makes you think I'd lose?' she asked smirking, he raised his eyebrow

'Please?' he asked. Her heart melted from his smile

'Fine – but only for you' she told him as she continued to lie in his arms. He grinned down at her

'Thank you' they were staring into each others eyes smiling when the sounds of metal and concrete colliding filled the air – Teriana had opened the doors.

* * *

Hope you liked. Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for your reviews!

* * *

Trouble At Torchwood

Chapter Three

Jack walked back into the room that he had came flying out of earlier. Jackie had moved further down the corridor to clean and wasn't near the room, satisfied that he was alone Jack opened the laptop and files marked 'confidential' that lay on the metal desk. The sound of his frantically typing fingers filled the air and he worked his way through system after system as he continued to flick through the file. No matter what he typed the words 'error' continued to flash upon the screen in huge red writing. Jack hit the computer

'It can't be!' he exclaimed at it as he frantically hit the buttons again

'Doors ascending' the computer spoke. Jack froze

'What do you mean doors ascending?' he shouted at the computer who uselessly just repeated the phrase. He jumped out of his chair remembering Teriana leading Rose and the Doctor down a corridor

'Damn it!' he shouted as he began to sprint down the corridor – only to fall on the wet patch and skid into a wall hitting his head and falling unconscious.

Rose was still in the Doctors arms but her scream rang through the room echoing off of every inch of the wall increasing the volume of it. The sound was unbearable the Doctor could barely think and Teriana look as though she was about to hit Rose. The Doctor stepped back away from Terianas' raised fist

'Don't hit her!' the Doctor tried to yell above the level of Roses' screams

'Then shut her the hell up before I do!' Teriana threatened back. The Doctor looked down at Rose whose eyes had rolled back into her head and the screams just came from her mouth as the door opened – the higher the doors went the louder the screams began – she began to clutch her head.

'Please, Rose' he whispered to her but she couldn't stop. He took a deep breath in knowing there was only one other thing her could do to stop the screams – he pressed his mouth down on top of hers. He absorbed her screams and relished in the kiss – Roses' eyes opened widely and she stopped screaming as she began to kiss him back. Suddenly Pasta Girl charged at the pair sending them flying into the wall

'I will not have that in my building!' she bellowed. The Doctor looked up and grinned

'Well you told me to shut her up' he remarked. He got to his knees and turned around to help Rose up – she was just lying against the wall in a shivering wreck. Her eyes were darting wildly around the room and she could feel the blood pounding in her ears

'Doctor?' she squeaked. He instantly crawled over to her and pulled her into his lap

'What? What is it?' he asked panicked as he stroked strands of hair out of her eyes, she took some shallow rapid breaths in before looking up at him and meeting his eyes. She grinned at him the smile she saved only for him

'Thank you' she told him – her eyes dancing with love and happiness, He looked down at her and gently cupped her cheek

'For what?' he asked confused

'For that' she whispered as she blocked out the thoughts of the door and remembered the feeling of the Doctors lips on hers. He smiled down at her knowing that love was always the best medicine – as long as he could keep her happy then he could stop the thoughts of the door working their way into her head. She swallowed hard and looked up at him

'I can see it' she hoarsely whispered. He took her face between his hands

'See what' he asked as Rose started rapidly breathing

'I can see him' she panickedly called out as she stared vacantly ahead

'Rose – need you to breathe – take deep breaths in for me' he calmly instructed her. Rose followed his instructions but her eyes remained vacant. Her hand stuck out reaching helplessly for something – for some one. The Doctor continued to hold her face with one hand and held her hand with the other. He squeezed it

'It's okay, I'm right here – I'm not going to let anyone hurt you' he reassured her and promised himself.

'It's coming' she warned him, her voice rising on hysteria

'Who's coming Rose? Can you describe him for me?' he asked her whilst he placated her by stroking her forehead. Her eyelids flickered and her eyes bulged as she opened her mouth on a scream again – the Doctor prepared himself for the scream but it never came. Instead her mouth opened and closed as though she was gasping for air – trying to gulp it in. She was obviously running out of oxygen

'He lies where no one shall ever walk – he seeps through the woodwork preying in – he taints the bad wolf – he's…. he's….' she whispered as she ran out of air

'Rose' the Doctor frantically called, both hands on her face taping it trying to get her back

'He's coming for me!' she screamed before passing out into his arms.

Teriana stood next to the now opened doorway _– this was an interesting development, yes, very interesting indeed _she thought.

Jack took a breath in before he tried to jump to his feet – instead he fell back against the wall

'Probably not a bright idea in your state mate' Jackie hollered down the corridor. Jack grimaced and clutched at his head

'Thanks for that – I'd never of guessed' he sarcastically replied as he rubbed his eyes trying to clear away the red dots that blurred his vision. He paused for a moment trying to remember what he was going to do

'The Doctor and Rose!' he exclaimed to himself before he carefully jumped over the gooey remains and ran towards Jackie. He ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders looking her straight in the eye

'Have you seen the Doctor and Rose?' he demanded, she gave him a look

'No – not since they went off with that Pasta Girl' she told him

'Damn it' he exclaimed before turning back to her

'Where did they go?' he asked

'Well how should I know?' she testily told him

'Which direction did they go?' he demanded again – she glared at him and waved her mop to the right

'Went that way – something about her wanting to show them something – beats me'

Jack kissed her forehead before running down the corridor following Jackie's instructions

'Thank you' he yelled back

'Well what the hell was all that about?' she called out – he didn't answer he was too far gone by then. She shook her head and sighed to no one in particular.

Teriana stood at the entrance of the doorway her heart pounding in her chest, she had been waiting for this moment for so long – it felt like forever. She knew there was one person out there in the entire universe who could know the power held behind these doors – the Doctor would soon find out what it was and Rose had already felt the force of it within her.

The Doctor sat beside Roses' motionless body gently rocking her as he tried to think of what to do. He knew he couldn't leave her – he also knew he couldn't leave that doorway open. Rose had seen inside of it – it had been so terrible she had screamed in horror at it as she tried to block the images from her mind. Despite her eyes being closed tears steadily rolled down her cheeks staining her face. The Doctor used the back of his finger to gently wipe these tears away, the warmness of the tear contrastingly greatly to the coldness of her cheek. He had taken his suit jacket off now as well and wrapped it around Rose, we was trying so hard to keep her warm as the violent chills shook her body.

'Doctor' was Roses' tortured whisper, her eyes briefly opened and the Doctor could see the pain in them – so fresh and strong. Seeing her like this sent and icy chill through his veins chilling his soul – anger began to claw at his heart and mind as he watched her suffer.

'I'm so sorry' he whispered before reaching into his pocket. Rose met his eyes and nodded – she knew what he was going to do.

'It won't hurt a bit – I promise' he told her as his hand grabbed onto what it was looking for.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Review please? 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for your reviews - they mean alot to me.

* * *

Trouble at Torchwood

Chapter 4

Jack frantically ran down the corridor the sound of his booted feet ringing on the floor filling the air. He wiped the sweat off his brow as he ran heading for the door – he knew what would happen if Rose got too close to it, he had read the files, he had obtained the research. He knew what would happen to her mind if she got any closer to that creature. Jack ran and ran until he reached a locked door

'Open door 28 corridor C!' he shouted into his watch. He tried the handle before shouting

'Damn it!' to himself. He kicked the door

'Open door 28!' he yelled

'Sorry sir, it appears to be in a lock down' a frightened voice replied.

'No!' Jack bellowed as his fists pounded on the door.

Further down the corridor behind the locked doors the Doctor and Rose remained in the chamber. Teriana stood at the entrance of the doorway longing to enter but knowing she needed to stick to the plans.

'Open door 28 corridor C' quietly blasted through her watch, she started at the sound and began to push buttons reducing the noise to mumbling fuzz. The Doctor looked up at her, his brow furrowed

'What was that?' he asked

'Nothing' she sweetly replied 'Nothing at all'

She turned back to the door

'So long _Captain_ Jack' she whispered to herself as she quietly began to laugh.

The Doctor ignored the nutter in the doorway and pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver – the metal was cold underneath the warmness of his sweaty palms. He looked down at Rose whose eyes were quickly fading as she clutched at her head

'Please make it stop' she croaked to him, he paused as he watched her eyes he knew the pain she was going through and longed for it to leave her. He also knew what could happen if he misjudged it even slightly – the torture he could create for her – the problem was he just didn't trust himself. Rose could see this in his eyes and grabbed his hands

'I trust you' she whispered simply, despite her pain, despite her tears and despite the horrors running through her mind she managed to smile at him. In the Doctors' eyes, in that moment she had pretty much just summed her self up – she didn't care what would happen, the pain, the risks, she just knew she could count on him. She never put herself first, she was doing this so they could help others, save others, and the Doctor loved her for it. It was in that moment he realised how much he truly loved her.

'Okay' he said simply. He moved around so her head lay in his lap, he gently pushed the hair off her face and looked down into her eyes

'Ready?' he asked. She nodded and winced as his fingers gently caressed her forehead. He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and held it above her head, the blue light lit up her face and the buzz filled the room. Rose gasped as her eyes rolled back into her head

'What are you doing?' Teriana demanded – she had now turned around and was gazing intensely at the Doctor.

'I'm using the sonic sound waves to interfere with the signal that is radiating from within the door. The frequency will be changed, hopefully changing the impact they have a upon Rose' he began to explain as he frowned working hard

'Change the frequency?' Teriana asked frowning at him

'Yep – I'm trying to reduce the frequency therefore the wave length will be longer thus decreasing the impact of the waves into her mind and allowing them to carry less energy'

Teriana watched him working – she knew if she allowed him to do this then the plan would surely fail. If Rose could no longer hear him then Bad Wolf would no longer be impacted changing the entire outcome of the plan. She did the only thing she could think of – she charged at him.

The Doctor shouted as Teriana landed on his back forcing the Doctor to fall away from Rose and dropping the Sonic Screwdriver.

'What the hell are you doing?' he yelled at her as Roses' body began to spasm violently, the Doctor tried to crawl towards her but Teriana was holding him back

'Get off me!' he yelled at her

'No!' she screamed back as she held onto his feet. She began to smile as Roses' body moved violently and her eyelids opened and closed whilst her eyes rolled around manically.

'Rose!' he yelled his voice going deeper and darker than it had ever done before. When Rose began to foam at the mouth Teriana began to panic

'What's happening?' she asked fearing her plan may not work, the Doctor turned around to glare at her, his eyes darkened by shadows and burning with anger.

'You interfered with the transmutation of the waves! The frequency is increasing which is shortening the wave length – these waves will quickly become radioactive and kill her!' the Doctor despaired. Teriana was still holding onto the Doctor

'Let me go!' he shouted as he tried to get to Rose

'Shut up!' she shouted 'I need to think!'

'You need to think?' he yelled back 'Get the hell off me!' he shouted as he began to kick his legs violently trying to escape. Teriana let go and sank back against a wall

'What have I done?' she whispered to herself. The screams began to come once again from within the room and Roses' body had another spasm every time a scream was heard. The Doctor reached her side and gently held her shoulders down to stop her from doing damage to herself

'Where's the Sonic Screwdriver?' he shouted at Teriana

'How should I know?' she shouted back over the deafening wails radiating from the room.

'Because you're the one who threw it across the room!' he shouted in despair.

'Look for it!' he commanded, and Teriana did obviously fearing something she heard in his voice – something that was being fuelled by Roses' condition.

The Doctor gently wiped Roses' mouth with his sleeve and watched his beautiful Rose slowly dieing in front of him, her bloodshot eyes vacantly stared ahead as her veins bulged against her skin.

'No' he whispered 'not like this. I'm not going to let you die like this' he whispered to her as tears began to cloud his vision.

'Where is it?' he bellowed to Teriana, when she didn't reply he looked up to see her standing at the entrance of the doorway.

'What? What is it?' he demanded whilst holding Rose in his lap

'It's in there' she whispered

'What is?' he asked

'The Sonic Screwdriver' she whispered unable to tear her gaze away from the darkened room.

'Well go get it!' he commanded. Teriana shook her head violently

'I'm not going in there – not after seeing what it did to her'

'Don't you mean what you did to her?' he viscously replied. She didn't answer.

'If you don't go in there she will die – I'm not leaving her' he told her his words haunting himself.

'Every expedition has its casualties – she will have to be ours' she quietly told him

'No' the Doctor told her – it was a small word but it held the weight of the world on it. Memories of her laughing, dancing, smiling flashed through his mind haunting his soul, a tear fell from his eye and landed on her forehead. Roses' eyes slowly glanced around then up at him, her hand reached out and up to him gently pressing against his cheek and wiping his tears.

'Please… don't' she whispered – it was barely a whisper, the Doctor had to lean forward to hear her.

'I can't lose you Rose' he told her the haunting truth of his words shown in his eyes. She smiled a slow haunting smile at him before she gently pulled his head down so his lips met hers – their final embrace – their final goodbye – their final farewell.

'I love you' she whispered before the last breath left her body, her arms made their last spasm, her last tear fell, and her heart gave out its final beat. It was in that very moment that the Doctors' hearts cracked – never to be healed.

* * *

Review please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter as well:-)

* * *

Trouble at Torchwood

Chapter Five

Jack didn't know what scared him more, the screams that echoed out of the room or the deadly silence that followed them. Jackie had heard the screams as well – the screams that reminded her off Rose lying in her bed in the middle of the night having nightmares. She came running down the corridor having discarded of her mop and bucket.

'Did you hear them?' she panted out at Jack who had his ear pressed to the door. He nodded in return, his eyes grave.

'That was Rose – I'd know that scream anywhere' she told him panicked – it was the scream that haunted her nightmares.

'I've been trying to open the door but it won't budge!' Jack exclaimed in his American drawl. Jackie began to hysterically pound on the door

'My daughter's in there!' she screamed

'I know' Jack gravely replied as he shouted into his watch

'Override door C – override instantly! Emergency!' he commanded

'We're on to it sir' someone barked back through the consol.

Inside the room the doorway was still open and a freezing chill of wind was blasting through the corridor into the room. Teriana stood huddled against the wall just watching the Doctor.

The Doctor sat on the floor with Roses' body still in his lap, he held her close to him as though he were praying she wasn't dead – that maybe she was just sleeping. The chills that hung in the air clawed at his soul but nothing could chill him more than watching the pain in Roses' eyes as she died. His jacket and coat still wrapped her body – his final attempt to warm her soul – but it had been tainted, by the monster within. The Doctors' voice was now hoarse from crying, his eye burning with tears and anger, his soul bleeding for the girl he couldn't save; his mind tortured by knowing on some level her death was his fault.

The Doctor slowly stood up – he felt as though he had been sitting there for hours, and he didn't care – all that mattered was Rose. He wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and carefully bent down to pick up Roses' body. She lay limp in his arms, her arms and legs hanging down and her head lifelessly lolling to one side. Her head rolled against his chest and he looked down to see her dead eyes open. Their vacant stare carried on as though she was trying to analyse everything around her – but she would never know what had happened to her. Her golden hair crowned her head as a halo – she looked so angelic, so innocent, even dead she was the most beautiful woman the Doctor had ever seen. Using his thumb he carefully closed her eyelids looking into her beautiful hazel eyes on last time – eyes he could lose himself in for hours – eyes he would never see again. The Doctor closed his eyes trying to block the pain that he felt, he could feel her soft skin pressed against his, skin that was becoming so quickly cold – so quickly dead. _Dead_ – it was that single word that got to him – crawled under his skin digging away at his mind, his Rose was _dead_.

He didn't even know what dead meant – did it mean taking the wrong life? Murdering an innocent child? Torturing and murdering for you own purpose? Did it mean to use someone so sweet and innocent just to scare someone? Was it the ending of a life or the ending of a thousand lights? Was it the brightest light to have ever shinned being put out? Did it mean she had left this body and moved on to a better place? Did it mean he would never see her again and her face would become a memory – a blur in time and space? Did it mean she would become merely a dot in the existence of the world just like everybody else? Did it mean she was no longer special?

The Doctor couldn't answer these questions – all he knew was that she would always remain special – she was the most spectacularly wonderful human he had ever met – she was fantastic. But now she was gone, and he was alone once again, alone with only his memories for company, his memories to haunt him, his memories to drive him insane.

The Doctor swallowed the sobs that were aching to escape his soul – he couldn't do this here, not in front of _her._

Teriana saw the Doctor stand and prepare to move, she walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder

'Where are you going?' she asked. He turned swiftly his eyes dark and dangerous showing the obvious storm that was riding through his soul.

'Stay the hell away from me' he spat out at her, his hatred being heard on each word. She jumped back as he threw her hand off his shoulder

'Where are you going?' Teriana asked more briskly. The Doctor paused – he didn't know where to go. He knew he had to take Roses' body back to the Tardis, lay her down into her bed one final time, take that last trip back to the Powell estate – her last trip in the Tardis. He knew he needed her body to be safe – he had already watched her mind being destroyed that day and he most defiantly didn't need to see it happen to her body as well. He also knew he couldn't let Rose die in vain – the thing behind that door had ultimately killed her and he had to avenge her. But would he take Rose with him? Carry her body into the hell that she had so desperately tried to avoid, or leave it in the doorway like some worthless garbage?

'Leave her' Teriana called out. The Doctor just shook his head – he couldn't leave her, not now, not ever.

Jack and Jackie had been pounding on the door for what felt like forever – they were sure that whatever was happening on the other side wasn't good and that they couldn't hear them.

'It's useless!' an exasperated Jackie moaned wiping the sweat from her forehead

'I'm not giving up' Jack promised her

'Neither am I' Jackie agreed. They both stepped back away from the door when the clanking sound of metal grinding on metal filled the air; they turned to look at each other.

'Doors opening boss!' a voice called out of the watch. Jack stepped in front of Jackie prepared to protect her from whatever lay within the room – but nothing in the world could of prepared her for what she would see next. The doors slowly opened to reveal Teriana leaning against a wall whilst the Doctor stood in the centre of the room clutching Roses' limp body, tears staining his face and his jackets protecting her. Jackie knew what had happened the moment she saw them – she saw it in his eyes

'No!' she screamed as her hands went to her mouth, she ran to her only daughter preying she was wrong. Only she wasn't wrong – this was the truth everyone had to face, the truth everyone had been dreading for so long – Rose was dead.

* * *

Hope you liked!

Review please?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you eveyone for reviewing!

Sorry about the whole killing Rose thing - it seems the more I think about her leaving the more neccessary it becomes to kill her. Strange - I know - I think it's my coping mechanism.

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Trouble at Torchwood

Chapter Six

The Doctor winced as he saw Jackie's reaction to her daughters' body – he knew how he had felt and knew it must be a million times worse for her. She had to see the body of her only daughter – the love of her life dead lying in the arms of the man who had promised to protect her. When she reached her daughters body her hands touched her hair – felt her skin, every time she touched the corpse in his arms another tear would fall

'No….no' was all she could whisper. The Doctor carefully laid Roses' body down so that Jackie could hold her one last time

'My baby… not my baby' she cried into Roses' shoulder. Of all the horrors in the world that Jackie had tried to protect her from death was the worst – she had never know the worst moment of her life but she did now. Sitting on the floor of a dank cold darkened room whilst she clutched the body of her daughter to her chest sobbing was unlike anything she had felt before. Jackie finally knew what it meant to have nothing left to live for, her husband had died, her daughter had gone travelling with a man who had sworn to keep her safe yet she lay dead in her arms – she had nothing.

'I'm sorry' the Doctor whispered, his eyes haunted. He hoped these words would bring comfort to the grieving mother but all she could do was glare at him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

'Don't you dare' she whispered 'You promised me! You swore you'd protect her' she exclaimed before falling into a sobbing heap. The Doctor winced as her words hit home – he closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from falling, he knew that apologising would make no difference to her – all he could do was stand and watch the heartbreak he felt happen to someone else.

Jacks' hand instinctively moved to his mouth

'Dear God' he muttered whilst shaking his head – he knew Rose couldn't be dead – the Doctor wouldn't allow it yet she certainly looked dead. He couldn't help but glare accusingly at the Doctor – he had let this happen – he had let her die.

'What happened?' he slowly asked. The Doctor couldn't meet his eyes – he couldn't tear them away from Rose.

'I….she… Teriana….' he began to mutter not knowing what to tell them. What could he say? That a monster was inside her mind, that he had used the Sonic Screwdriver on her brain? That it had all gone terribly wrong? That it was as much Terianas' fault as it was his own?

Jack watched the Doctor stumble before his eyes moved to the opened doorway

'We need to close it' he simply stated trying to avoid the thoughts of Rose that were plaguing his mind. He couldn't cry here – not in front of all these people – not even for the woman who'd made him a man. He'd been trained in circumstance such as these – he knew what to do – how to hold it all in and how to take command.

'No' came the Doctors sharp reply. Jack looked at him and slowly walked over to where he stood trying to avoid looking at Rose. He couldn't afford to break down – not now – not when he knew what lay behind those doors.

'Doctor – I'm sorry, but I have to close them' he gently told him. The Doctor stared at Roses' body his eyes filled with anguish

'You can't – whatever did this to her – whatever killed Rose deserves to die' he bitterly spat out. Jack understood what he was saying, he agreed with his thoughts but he was the only one – other than Teriana – who knew what evil lay behind the doors.

'Doctor… I can't' Jack began to explain but stopped when he saw the emotions in his eyes

'Please… I failed her in life – don't let me fail her in death' he begged his voice cracking. Jack looked at the Doctor his heart breaking for him, he nodded

'I can't stop you' he told him as he stepped back away from the Doctor. The doctor nodded and wiped his face; he walked up to Rose and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning into the corridor.

'Teriana- lead the way' he commanded never looking back, and off into the darkness they headed.

Jack turned back and saw Jackie still clinging to Roses' lifeless body, he slowly walked up to where she sat and sat down quietly next to her. She raised her head and looked at him – no words being able to express what she felt inside. He nodded and pulled her into his arms offering her a comforting hug – that's when Jacks' tears began to fall. Falling for the sweet girl who had charmed her way into his heart, the best friend he had ever had, the girl who had grown into such a beautiful and brave woman – for the woman who had saved his soul. He let the sobs wreck his body as his tears fell into Jackie's hair; her tears soaked into Jack's shirt. All they had was each other in this moment of darkness – in this moment where even the sun couldn't light the way.

In the corridor the Doctor walked ahead avoiding Teriana – it took all the strength within him not to hit her or push her against a wall and pin her there until she brought Rose back. But he knew he had to be better than that – not for himself but for Rose. They walked in silence for a few minutes whilst Teriana shivered at the cold – the Doctor could no longer feel the cold for he was numb inside and out.

'It's cold in here' Teriana began trying to make conversation – this enraged the Doctor more who proceeded to ignore her. How could she complain of the cold when Rose had just been tortured to death and hadn't complained once? How could she be so incredibly petty? How could she forget Rose so soon? The Doctor could feel the familiar lump rising in his throat as he thought these thoughts – he blocked them out hoping his mind to turn numb as well so that way he would no longer be haunted by the ghost of the girl who had touched his heart.

'How could you?' the Doctor asked – his voice icy cold – as cold as the wind that tore across his soul. Teriana froze in her tracks

'How could I what?' she meekly asked. The Doctor felt his anger grow

'Don't even pretend to be ignorant of the fact' he warned her as he turned to look at her. She glanced around her searching for a way out – she didn't want to face the wrath of a heart broken, grief fuelled alien.

'I…I…' she began to stumble as she thought of excuses.

'You what?' he asked his voice dripping in contempt as he stalked towards her. She began to walk backwards towards a wall effectively trapping herself. The Doctor began to close in on her, his eyes ablaze with anger.

'How could you?' he yelled, his anger reverberating off the stone walls and hitting her a thousand times more powerfully.

'It wasn't my fault' she weakly began to explain

'Wasn't your fault?' he asked now standing in her face 'How the hell wasn't it _your_ fault?'

'If you hadn't-' she began but his hands were either side of her face pressed against the wall, his face lent into hers, she could see through his eyes into his soul and what she saw scared her more than anything in the world could have.

'You killed her! You lead her here; you slowly tortured her to death! Why? Was it worth it? Was it worth killing every cell in her, ripping out her heart and spitting on it? _Was it worth it_?' he screamed. His shout echoed off every wall and slowly faded away, Teriana was now trembling as the full force of her actions hit her. Her lip began to tremble

'Don't you dare' he warned his voice deep and dark – also threateningly quiet 'Don't you dare cry for her'

The final icy chill swept through the air blowing the Doctors' hair and sending goosebumps down Terianas' spine.

'We're here' she quietly whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.

Review please?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much everyone for reviewing:-)

Its not the end...well not yet anyway.

Hope you continue to like!

* * *

Trouble at Torchwood

Chapter 7

Jackie and Jack were still clinging to each other whilst holding Roses' body. Neither of them could quite believe that she was dead – their Rose. Silence filled the air now and nothing could be seen or heard from the darkened tunnel that the Doctor and Teriana had disappeared down. Rose lay on Jackie's lap now and she just sat there stroking her hair whilst Jack held the hand of Roses' body – neither of them could speak – there was nothing left to say.

In the corridor the Doctor turned away from Teriana no longer able to look at her, instead he turned towards the cavern that ended with a cliff. He walked ahead into the darkness as the air became even colder he ignored the chills that crept up his body, he would have pull his coat around him but he had left that with Rose. The Doctor stared bleakly out over the deadly cliff drop looking down into the darkness – he didn't want to be dealing with this now, he wanted to be alone, mourning for her. But this monster had killed her – it had mercilessly killed her – so the Doctor was prepared to unleash his anger. He stood at the edge and looked down, everything disappeared into darkness – there was no way of knowing what lay at the bottom of the cliff. Teriana hung back hugging the wall – she was afraid – of the monster and of the Doctor.

'Show yourself' the Doctor commanded his icy tone shattering the atmosphere of the darkened hell. They both heard the sound of scuttling stones as something – or someone – moved.

'So we meet at last great _Doctor_' the deep voice called out, it echoed off every wall making it impossible to tell it origin. It sounded like stone being rubbed on stone – it was a rasping voice that made the hairs on the back of Terianas' neck stand on end.

'Who are you?' he asked, his voice dark and dangerous – he was not in the mood for playing games.

'Why would I tell you that? So you could search your vast knowledge of all things then use it against me in your quest to murder me?' the creature mocked, dark coarse laughter erupted shaking the cliff and sending small rock fragments over the edge – they danced all they way to the bottom. 'I think not' it told him.

The Doctor sighed, he was tired, upset, hurting inside and most defiantly not in the mood for this.

'What do you want?' he demanded. A deadly silence filled the air as though the creature was thinking – all that could be heard was the rapid breathing of Teriana and the irregular breaths of the Doctor. The creature seemed to sigh from the depths of the darkness

'Just want the regular things really, a wife, kids, house, job that pays well' he began. Teriana looked at the Doctor confused and afraid, he avoided her gaze – he couldn't bare to look at her. The monsters voice turned from chatty to dark and deperate 'What the hell do you think I want Doctor!' it screamed.

'Life, you want to take life' he simply replied whilst rubbing his head. It was in moments like this Rose would stand beside him, take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He reached his hand out to her then remembered she was gone – that hit him like a wall of icy water, he gasped for breath for a moment as the pain soared through his soul again. He swallowed rapidly trying to block the thoughts, his hand still reaching out the phantom that would never come again.

Teriana walked up behind him and took the hand that he was reaching out, he recoiled instantly turning around viscously and pushing her away

'Don't touch me' he spat at her. She jumped back against the wall, her eyes wide and frightened in the darkness

'Don't look so pathetic' he warned her 'you brought us here, this was your plan – so don't you dare even begin to moan or have second thoughts'

Teriana bit her tongue as she watched the emotions ride the Doctor. She was more than riled now – she wouldn't stand back and hide, not from anyone.

'I bring you life' she called out into the darkness.

'What the hell are you doing?' he asked incensed. She turned to him and glared – he could see the true evil within her now.

'Really girl? What do you bring me' the monster asked inquisitively

Teriana still looked shaken but she stood tall and approached the cliffs edge

'I bring you an offering – we killed her – she is your creature now' she told him. The moment the words left her lips she regretted them; the Doctor swirled around and rammed her against a wall

'Don't you dare speak ofRose like that' he warned her, his voice deep and hoarse. She could feel the rocks of the ancient walls cutting into her back, she winced

The Doctor glared at her then shook his head in disgust. He let go of her and wiped his hands on his jacket – he was disgusted by the touch of her.

'The blonde human?' the creature asked as though he was thinking over some grand scheme

'Don't you speak of her – don't you even think of her!' the Doctor shouted into the darkness only to have nothing in return – just silence. He rubbed his face trying to think, trying to calm himself down

'What's this Doctor? Have we hit a nerve' the creature taunted as the Doctor stared blankly ahead.

'If I had known she'd meant so much to you I'd have kept her alive' the creature reassured him before his voice turned cruel 'just so I could kill her and watch you expression as she died' he told him before falling into the thralls of his laughter – even Teriana smirked. The Doctor stared down into the darkness and contemplated just jumping off it very seriously – then he remembered Roses' words

_'Please… don't'_

it was as though she was begging him not to give up – even from beyond the grave. He stepped back away from the edge

'For you Rose, for you' he whispered.

The sound of rocks moving caused the Doctors' head to snap up and for him to pull himself out of his thoughts. He glanced around and saw Teriana leaning on a pole, pushing it down

'No!' the Doctor yelled as he ran towards her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Hope you continue to enjoy!

* * *

Trouble At Torchwood

Chapter 8

Jack had moved away from Rose now – he left the mother and daughter together as he lent back against the wall. He couldn't believe she was dead – that the Doctor had let her die. He stopped himself – it was unlikely he would just _let_ her die; there must have been something much more powerful at work – so powerful it could even evade the Doctor and get to Rose, that's when Jack remembered the corridor.

'Damn it' Jack shouted breaking the silence of the room – Jackie's head instantly snapped up

'What?' she asked between sobs, her face tear streaked and her eyes smudged with mascara.

'The door' he yelled before running towards it – much to his dismay it began to slowly lower into place, he dived for the bottom trying to fit under the gap – he was too late and skidded into the cast iron door. The door sealed leaving Jackie and Jack trapped within the room and Teriana and the Doctor trapped with the monster. Things just kept going wrong.

Teriana had finally lowered the handle before the Doctor got there

'What did you do? What does that do?' he demanded. He heard the clanking of the metal door hitting the stone floor – he knew they were trapped.

'You didn't' he exclaimed as he watched her grin smugly – she really wasn't doing herself any favours.

'All is nearly complete Master' she called into the darkness – the Doctor watched her warily.

'Why is he your master?' he Doctor asked probing for information

'I belong to him – I live to serve him. I shall help him rise from the grave' she gloated

'Why? This monster has done nothing to help you' the Doctor reasoned. She smiled at him – a cold empty smile

'But he will – once I have done as he asked' she told him. The Doctor sighed

'How does he tell you what to do? Does he go inside your mind like he did to …' he couldn't even bring himself to say her name.

'Like he did to Rose?' she finished his sentence heartlessly. He glared at her for she already knew the answer.

'No he can't reach my mind' she began to explain before she was cut off by a the voice.

'It was only hers I could reach – I could control her but you tried to fix it and you killed her' he taunted the Doctor.

'I didn't' he spat back 'It was Teriana….' he weakly began to defend himself

'Passing the blame doesn't help Doctor' the creature warned him.

'There was something about Rose; I could sense her from miles away – something in her mind calling out to me' he begun deep in thought, the Doctor waited unable to anticipate what the monster would say next. 'Something in her mind called out to me, two words that spoke over and over in my mind giving me hope – Bad Wolf'

The Doctor froze; he knew these words and what they meant – he couldn't move, every muscle in his body tensed.

'Bad wolf' the Doctor whispered turning it over and over in his mind – that's what Rose had said

'_He taints the bad wolf'_

It remained in her – the power she had absorbed changing her mind, body and soul - the Tardis had poured so much energy into her it would have been impossible for it not to impact her. So she had subconsciously called out to this beast, trying to help it and save it only she had died for her actions. Actions she didn't even know she had committed – the bad wolf that allowed this creature to access her mind and taint it, to slowly kill her and take her body.

'She's dead – how can she be any use to you know?' the Doctor asked his voice emotionless.

'I was testing her' the voice callously replied. The Doctor sharpened, turning to look at Teriana

'Testing her for what?' he demanded.

'I need a body – I was testing hers was strong enough to withhold my mind' it told him. The Doctor paused – there was nothing he could say to that – he couldn't form words due to his anger riding through him like a tornado. His clenched his fists and tried not to move – he knew if he did he would surly jump down the cliff and kill that monster if it was the last thing he did.

'You killed her for no purpose?' he asked very slowly trying to remain calm.

'No – I will use her body – and the power encased within her mind that she couldn't access. Using these I will take over the world' he proclaimed.

'You will do no such thing' he warned them as he pictured Roses' body sprawled on the rock floor – if he couldn't protect her in life he most certainly would in death. He turned to the door before remembering it was closed.

'You're trapped' Teriana reminded him whilst grinning evilly

'If I can't get out then neither can he' the Doctor reminded her. She smiled smugly back

'But he can – how else did he get to Rose?' she reminded him. The Doctor froze – Rose wasn't alone Jack and Jackie were with her – but could he rely on them to protect Rose? He certainly hoped so. He needed to destroy this beast or send it back to where it came from so that he could return to the Tardis and….and what? Think of her? Remember her? Touch her clothes and lie in her bed? Cry endless tears for the one he couldn't save?

The Doctor didn't know what would come after this – to him the future seemed bleak and dark – for what was life without Rose?

These were things he was going to have to worry about later – right now he needed to protect her – his final gift to her.

Jackie was still holding Rose to her, singing songs that she sung when Rose was a child and unable to sleep, she gently stroked the hair off her daughters' pale, lifeless face. She looked down and froze – she could have sworn for a moment that she saw her eyelids flicker.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked

Review please?


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!

This is the penultimate chapter :-(

Enjoy!

* * *

Trouble at Torchwood

Chapter Nine

The Doctor frantically felt his pockets searching for the Sonic Screwdriver so he could override the controls for the door. When his hand reached into his empty pocket he felt a sharp stab of fear in his stomach – Teriana had thrown the Sonic Screwdriver, and had then lied about where it was. It certainly wasn't in here – that means it must be in the room, with Rose.

'Jack' Jackie weakly called out as she looked down at Rose – she was so certain she had seen the eyelids flicker. Her hands rested on her daughters face as she gently tapped her cheeks – Jack came running over to her.

'What is it?' he asked. She looked up at him her eyes troubled

'She moved Jack' she whispered 'I swear it – she moved'

Jack looked from Jackie to Rose who seemed perfectly still to him and incredibly corpse like. He sat down beside Jackie and gently stroked a piece of hair out of her face

'She's gone Jackie – there's no way she could move' he gently told her. She glared at him fiercely

'Don't speak to me like I'm crazy – I saw her! I swear!' she protested. He looked at Rose again who defiantly wasn't moving

'Jackie – you've been through a lot. Maybe I should take you back to the Tardis for a lie down' he told her soothingly. She jumped up to stand face to face to him

'Don't you dare speak like that to me. I know what I saw and I know I am _not_ imagining things'

Jack paused for a moment to consider she may actually be telling the truth – he took Jackie's hands

'Stay away from her' he warned as he pulled her back to safety behind him.

'Why? It means she's getting better doesn't it? That she's not really dead?' Jackie dared to hope. Jack looked gravely at her

'Or that something is taking over her body' – a deadly silence cloaked the room.

In the cavern the Doctor was pacing the floor whilst running several scenarios through his mind – Teriana leant back against a wall unsure of the atmosphere of the room – something wasn't right. The Doctor knew he could trust Jack to do the right thing – he was almost grateful it wasn't him trapped with Rose, because having to kill her again, having to watch the life flicker out of her eyes is something that no-one can remain sane through twice.

Teriana, on the other hand, was thinking about the next stage of the plan – once the creature had ascended into Roses' body how would she escape? She didn't dwell on it for too long though because she believed in the creature.

The sudden sound of rasping breath filled the cavern breaking the Doctor and Teriana out of their thoughts. It sounded as though the creature was having struggle breathing… as though it was panting.

'Almost… there' the creature called out. The Doctor knew what this meant – the creature could almost fully take over Roses' body and use it – probably to kill Jack and Jackie in the process.

'Yes – so close!' the voice called out exuberated before a blinding white light shot up out of the canyon and lit up the entire room. Teriana through her hands over her eyes and screamed – the light was burning her. The Doctor pulled out his glasses and put them on – the glass reflected the rays and since he wasn't human the light didn't scorch him in the way it did Teriana. Teriana screamed and yelled in pain as her skin began to blister – these blisters rapidly burst with new blisters forming on top of those. Her skin was alight with fire by now and the stench of burning flesh filled the air and she dove to the floor trying to put out the flames.

'Damn you Doctor!' she screamed as she began to roll around on the floor 'You will pay for this!' she yelped as her eyes began to burn – her skin was melting and forming sticky puddles on the floor. There was nothing she could do but scream and roll around helplessly on the floor – the Doctor couldn't help her, there was nothing he could do and even if there was he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. She rolled and rolled over and over again, her skin sticking to the floor and pealing away – she was moving closer and closer to the cliffs edge but she couldn't see it for she no longer had eyes.

'You might wanna look out for that-' the Doctor began but before he could finish she rolled off the side plunging deep into the canyon below

'Cliff edge' the Doctor finished – not without a smile. He listened carefully as her body sailed through there air – a few minutes later he heard the thud of her remains hitting the solid floor of the canyon – no one could have survived that the Doctor knew. One down – one to go he couldn't help but think.

Jackie stood behind Jack her mouth open as she prepared to scream – Roses' eyes had defiantly opened – her chest didn't rise or fall, her eyes just stared vacantly ahead. A burning white light began to shine out of her eyes as she lay on the floor – the moment Jack noticed this he turned and pounced on Jackie pushing them both to the floor. He lay ontop of her and held her to the floor

'Don't look at it, what ever you do don't look!' he hissed at Jackie who remained gob-smacked.

'My baby – who's doing that to my baby' she whimpered

'I'll be damned if I know' he sighed as he threw his hands over his eyes after checking Jackie had done the same.

'Come on Doctor' he whispered urging him along.

They lay like that for a few moments before Jackie began to fidget

'What's the matter?' he asked her without opening his eyes. She began to grope around blindly with her hand

'I'm lying on something' she muttered, as her fingers closed in on an object. It was made of cool metal that tickled her fingers – it felt strangely like a screwdriver. She felt a button and put her finger down on it - a familiar humming filled the room.

'The Sonic Screwdriver!' Jack exclaimed jubilant. He knew exactly what to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review please?

:-)


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for reviewing!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Trouble at Torchwood

Chapter Ten

The Doctor turned his back to the light and closed his eyes – he needed the sonic screwdriver – he knew how to stop this monster but only if he was with Rose and the Sonic Screwdriver, locked in this room he was helpless.

Jack's hands fumbled around for Jackie's as he searched for the Sonic Screwdriver – he finally found Jackie's hand and took the device from her. He knew she was unsure but he couldn't offer her his reassuring smile because both of their eyes were still clamped shut. He squeezed her hand instead trying to tell her everything would be okay – he didn't know if she understood what he was doing but he still had to try.

'Stay there' he whispered as he slowly stood up. His hand fished around in his pocket searching for something he had placed there as soon as he had realised the doors had been opened – he knew it was a risk but never even begun to think it could possibly happen. His fingers closed on the cardboard frames and he blindly put them on his face – he opened his eyes and found he was looking through a blue and red tinted world. He finally focused on Rose and saw that the light was shinning out of her eyes and mouth; they hung open like vacant doorways into hell – nothing else moving apart from these portals. Jack knew what was happening, the creature was changing her cells to accommodate his – he was going to take over her body. Luckily the light wasn't as bright in here as it was where the Doctor was – there were fewer portals so the light wasn't as strong and didn't burn them – otherwise they would surely be dead by now. Jack knew that the Doctor was probably still alive but Teriana must certainly be dead by now – Jack sighed, how ever inevitable death was it still hurt. He carefully stumbled over to Rose and looked down at the innocent faced girl – she had been through so much in so little time.

'I'm sorry' he whispered to her before he lifted the Sonic Screwdriver. He aimed it down at Roses' forehead and pressed the button – buzzing filled the air.

'What are you doing?' Jackie called out – her fear being heard in her voice.

'The only thing I can do that doesn't involve all of us ending up dead' he called back as his hand shook.

'I'm increasing the frequency of the wave lengths that are coming from the chamber – this gives the waves a short frequency and a high wave length – if I continue to increase this to dangerously high levels the waves will turn radioactive and reflect back killing the creature' he told her gravely as he focused the Sonic Screwdriver.

'But what about us?' Jackie asked fearing for their own safety. Jack paused to think

'Well since I'm only focusing the beam on one certain area it should only affect that space' he told her sounding a bit unsure, he knew it didn't really matter if they died in the process – what mattered was that this beast could never escape – not _ever._

In the chamber screams began to fill the air as the beam became radio active – the Doctor pressed himself against a wall trying to avoid the beam.

'No! You cannot kill me!' the beast warned between screams

'Now you know how she felt – dieing like that. You must suffer the same pain that she did' he spat at the beast making no move to attempt to help it. The light shone brighter and brighter and the Doctor turned to run back down the corridor towards the closed door – he knew he needed to get out of there and fast. The screams intensified as the Doctor made his final sprint for the door, he could hear cracking as the walls around him began to shatter and faults deepened. When he finally reached the door he was out of breath and pounding on it – he knew Jack was on the other side and he knew that he had the sense to use the Sonic Screwdriver on Rose – despite what it meant: she was truly dead now.

The light was beginning to dim but Jackie's hands remained over her eyes, she perked up as soon as she heard the shouts of the Doctor

'Open the door!' he frantically yelled

'One…more…second' Jack called back between clenched teeth. Suddenly the brilliant light vanished as a huge blast was felt throughout the room. Jack threw his glasses off and ran to the door panicky working on the door – he could hear the Doctors' yells from behind the door.

'Just go – leave me!' The Doctor yelled as he looked back over his shoulder – fires were blazing and swooping through the corridor burning everything in its path. It would be upon him within seconds.

'Just go!' he shouted – he didn't fear death – not any longer. He had no one left to protect and it meant he could see Rose again – he could apologise to her, he could hold her again, he could look into her eyes for an eternity.

Jackie was standing beside Jack now pounding on the doors

'We ain't leaving you behind' she warned him as Jack's sweating hands continued to grasp onto the Sonic Screwdriver.

'We've already lost Rose, we're not losing you too' Jack warned - the emotion being heard in his voice. Just as the flames were upon the Doctor the doors opened a crack and the Doctor burst through – the doors slammed shut behind him concealing the blast as he hurtled through the air to land on the floor next to Roses' body.

'We gotta go!' Jack yelled as he began to direct Jackie to the door, running. The Doctor jumped up and picked up Roses' body – she felt to light and delicate in his arms – he couldn't believe that she was gone. Jackie, Jack, the Doctor and Rose ran down the corridor away from the evils within the chamber – away from the memories and screams that haunted the room and would surely haunt them forever.

-------

Several weeks later at the local cemetery a group of adults stood huddled around a grave. There was a lady all in black with blonde hair weeping as she lent against a man who had dark hair and a chiselled jaw line. They stood side by side watching the coffin slowly be lowered into the dark hole

'Ashes to ashes and dust to dust' the solemn voice of the vicar spoke shattering the unnerving silence.

Standing apart from the crowd was a tall, thin, pale man – his brown hair was swept back off his face and his intense brown eyes were filled with emotion. Tears gently fell from his eyes splattering the soil below him

'In sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life' the vicar continued as Jackie lent into Jack sobbing – he too was wiping away tears for the girl who had touched his life in such a special way.

'And so today we say goodbye to Rose Tyler, the girl who was a brilliant daughter, a loved friend, a fantastic person – someone who will be missed very greatly and is loved so dearly, but now we must say farewell as she departs to be with Him in his kingdom' The vicar told them as he closed his prayer book

The Doctor stared hardly at the coffin

'It's not goodbye' he whispered to her 'It's never goodbye' he promised before he turned to walk away. For everyone knows death doesn't hurt those who have died – it's the ones who are left behind who must suffer the most.

* * *

The End

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed.

Review please?


End file.
